Medical imaging exams can be acquired by a number of different medical imaging techniques, including computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasound, nuclear medicine, positron emission computed tomography (PET), digital angiography, mammography, computed radiography, digital radiography, fluoroscopy, and others.
Medical imaging exams often consist of a large amount of digital data, some consisting of thousands of images. Interpretation of these large medical imaging exams by doctors can be inefficient due to transmission and computer bottlenecks that slow image transmission and display. There is a need for new ways of managing medical imaging exams that increase physician efficiency.